Best Friend thing
by whitewinterlover
Summary: A/U: They've been best friends for ages. Emily is secretly in love with her best friend but Naomi is in love with someone else. Can Emily handle the pain seeing the only person she love, loving someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own skins. Well, I hope I can meet Kathryn Prescott personally. :D

**A/N: **Please be kind guys. This is my very first fic. I've been a reader for quite some time and I have this crazy idea about Emily and Naomi being best friends and you know, the usual situation, falling in love with your best friend and the other one is in love with someone else. But I hope you give it a go. I'm basing the stability of the story to your feedback. Suggestions are highly appreciated.

**Chapter One**

Emily

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you serious?" I was about to strangle all the food out from my mouth hearing my best friend asking some huge favor from me. Some of the pasta I swallowed managed to block my throat resulting for me to mildly cough out for relief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding here, Fitch?" she's the one asking a big favor from me and she has all the guts to act like a bitch. "Jesus Christ." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I know I'm asking a lot but can you please say yes?" with those pristine blue eyes that looking at me intently? How could I say no?

"If I say yes, will you be my model?" a small twitch emerged from every end of my lips. I've been asking her so badly to be my model but she keeps on refusing my offer. She is perfect for my exhibit. Upon realizing that she will never say yes to me, I took a nip from my cup of coffee whilst waiting for her answer which I am praying to be the opposite of what I am thinking. "I'm waiting."

"Jesus. Please hold your vagina together, kay?" she crossed her arms against her chest. I could stare at her forever. She is gorgeous especially her eyes, fucking stunning. When I first met her six years ago, I fell in love with her instantly. I'm gay as a window and there's no question about that. My family is very supportive about it and Naomi knew it all along. Being gay didn't give us any problems for becoming best of friends. It's really fine with her but the thing is, no falling in love. That is her major rule between us. I was really devastated hearing that from her but it's better for me to keep all my feelings to myself rather than losing her forever. And the thought of losing her kills every part of me.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard her speaking. "Why do you always pestering me to be your fucking model? Jesus. There are so many people out there dying to be your model, Em." Every time she calls me that exclusive nickname, my heart swells. "Why the fuck me?"

"Can you please take a look at yourself in your bloody mirror, Nai?" I cock an eyebrow to mock her. Does she really need to ask me that question? It's pretty obvious, right? She is perfect. I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes, Naomi is really stupid. She's beautiful but she doesn't know it.

She rolled her eyes. Very Naomi. "Back to the original topic. So?"

"If you say yes to the favor I am asking from you, my answer will be yes as well to the favor you are asking from me. Fair enough?" I finished all the remaining pasta in my plate whilst she keeps on giving glances at my direction with all those irritated looks on her face.

"Why are you making this so difficult for me, every time, Emily?" she shifted her gaze towards the counter wanted to avoid my stare. She knew all along that I like her but I never had the courage telling it in front of her. I actually don't like her, I love her but telling it to her means losing her forever and I don't want that to happen. I am okay being just a friend if it means I can be with her. "This would be the last favor I will ask from you."

I smiled at her. She is really desperate to have my answer on her side. "Say yes to me first Naomi."

"Fuck it." she hisses.

"Sorry? What was that again?" I leaned my right ear closer to her for me to catch the word she will say to me. If the table between us is invisible, I will surely meet her lips in my cheeks. _What the fuck I am thinking?_

"Fuck you, Em." She chuckles. Her laughter sounds like a melody to my ear. "You know I needed this one."

"So is it a yes or a yes?" I shifted my head's position. Though we are meters away, I can still feel the faint rush of her breath in my skin. I just want to close my eyes and get lost in it.

"No drooling during our paint session, my dear." She smiles at me. Oh shit. I just want to grab her and pin her against the wall and kiss her. Why is she so fucking beautiful? _What were you thinking Emily? She is your best friend._

I let out a wide smile. At fucking last, she will be my model.

"After I confirmed that she loves me as well, we can stop the act. We can try it later because she's going out with Cook, JJ, Freddie, Panda and Thomas." I heard her for follow up rules and she seriously mentioned the name of our friends one by one. "If it wasn't for her I would never say yes to you."

It pains me hearing those words but what can I do? She set her rules ages ago, who am I to complain now?

"Understood." I was surprised I still managed to speak after feeling the pain in my heart. "I will be your girlfriend. For tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows up and down. I need to forget my feelings for her because I will be her fake girlfriend until the girl she really wants will have the courage to admit that she loves Naomi as well. Fuckingtastic isn't it?

Xoxoxo

Naomi

"Jesus. Em, please focus yeah? She is here." I peek again at the counter where I saw Effy earlier. She is with our other friends. "Emily. Christ, it's too early to get drunk. Effy is here so please, be kind and play the role we agreed to." I pinched the bridge of my nose because Emily is like gulping one liter of vodka straight. What's her problem?

"Okay, okay. Please relax your fanny there." She puts the vodka on the table and became attentive to me. "What should we do now? You're the boss so just tell me what do I need to do?"

I saw Effy glanced at my direction with daggers all over her face. From the very start, she's extremely jealous of me being with Emily, as her best friend, because she cannot get the thought out of her fucking head that Emily is in love with me. That's fucking impossible. I would usually laugh at her because really, that's not going to happen.

"Nai." Is it too loud inside the pub reason why I cannot clearly hear Emily calling my name out or is it because I am so head over heels staring at the brunette girl I am getting so seriously in love with? "Naomi!"

I tore my gaze away from Effy upon noticing that Emily is indeed shouting my name. I glance at Emily only to look again at Effy. She is irresistible. I was momentarily drawn off from reality when I came to stare at Effy's electric blue orbs. It felt like, I cannot hear the crowd shouting and partying around me because the important part of my senses is with Effy. Most importantly, I forgot I'm with Emily for a moment. Effy is really getting into my system. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Oh bloody eye fucking, get a room will you?" I saw Emily in my peripheral vision grabbing the vodka again. She's trying to go somewhere else and drunk herself to death but we agreed to be a fake couple even just for a fucking night, right? I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. "What the fu-"

"We have an agreement, Em." I spun her around making me standing behind her whilst pushing her gently to the dance floor. "Dance with me." I don't know if I am imagining things but I feel like she stiffened when I said those words behind her ear.

"If you say so, Campbell." And with that, I encircled my slender arms around Emily's waist whilst I took glances in Effy's direction. I can see her getting so jealous. I grabbed the vodka in Emily's hand and took my part. Oh, that warm feeling I love the most when the liquid is running down in my throat. I was so busy dancing and drinking at the same time that I didn't manage to notice a slender arm circling my waist behind me tearing my body apart from Emily.

"Making me jealous, babe?" I turn around to meet Effy's lips in mine. That act made me stop. I saw her broke into a wide grin seeing me so stunned. I like the feeling of her lips against mine. She slowly pulled herself away from me and observing my reactions. She is about to kiss me again when a small strong hand grabs me away from the girl I love.

"She's my girlfriend, Ef. Stay away from her." that husky voice. Emily, what a great timing to ruin the moment.

"Is that so, Naoms?" Effy is waiting for an answer. "Are you two together?" I can see the pain all over her face especially in her eyes.

"I said, she is with me." Those words were heavy. It's like Emily really mean it.

"I am asking you Naomi!" it was directed to me. "What the fuck is this?"

"You never said you love me right? Why are you so wounded then?" I snapped at Effy. I cannot let her do this to me as if I am her toy. I love her but that doesn't mean I will let her make a fool out of me. I need her to say she feels the same way as I do. I need to hear it.

She is still looking at me intently with a tight line in her lips. "See?" I shook my head. This is really going nowhere.

I grabbed Emily's wrist and made our way out of the crowd, out of the pub. "Come on, Em." I was really disappointed on how Effy kissed me and then lost her tongue upon asking and confronting her if how she really feels about me.

"Naomi…" I heard her pleading for me to stay and listen to whatever bullshit she will say to me. "Naomi…" she called my name out again.

I turned around seeing her so broken. "What?!" I am really angry with all these shit she's giving me. We will do heavy make outs, kissing and everything then what? What is the real score between me and her? Am I making my hopes too high and expecting her to say she loves me too?

"Is it true then? You're with your best friend?" it felt like the crowd suddenly dissolve and the only person I am seeing is Effy, no one else. "Just because I am not yet ready to say it doesn't mean I don't feel it." tears fell from her eyes. "Fuck you both." She turned her back against us and stormed away from the crowd leaving me shedding tears of grief because my plan was successful but my heart was bleeding because I made the stupid mistake. I thought if she'll see me with Emily which she really despise, she will have the courage to tell me those magic words I've been longing to hear from her. I was wrong.

"Nai… are okay?" I felt Emily's soft balmy hand rubbing my back to comfort me about the heartbreaking scene she saw between me and Effy. I nod at her and she wipes all my tears away. "I think, your idea sucks." I saw her let out a small smile trying to cheer me up. "Come on. You need to get out of here."

Xoxoxo

**Btw, I apologize for the errors (grammars, spelling, and construction) please let me know if what you think of this story or plot. Should I continue or what? Thank you. ****)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own skins but I still wish to meet Kathryn Prescott.

**A/N:** I really want to thank you guys for following this story. I apologize but the first chapter, I wasn't able to do 'proof read'. My ideas keep on jumping and I really don't know how to express it. I sometimes want to pick all the crazy ideas out of my insane head for me to really show you what I want you to see. I don't know if I should continue or should I let it go. I don't want to think that this story will be left hanging like the others. I don't want that to happen. I promise, I will try my best to write it in detailed form so that we cannot miss any important scene. I will update also ASAP as long as I am not super tired. Hope you'll appreciate this chapter. :) ))))))))

**Chapter two**

Naomi

I'm waiting for Emily to turn up here in our much loved spot in Segafredo cafe since she promised me that she'll help me out on how to make things right to Effy. The fake plan we had was the most terrible thing I've done particularly to the girl I've been longing to be with. I asked Emily and if truth to be told, I wanted to take advantage of the fact that Effy is seriously jealous of Emily being close to me. I wanted to use Emily to pain Effy and it was actually successful. I didn't just hurt Effy, I broke her but it pains me so much. It wasn't my intention to go overboard; I just want to make her jealous, that's all. I just want her to be valiant and certain about wanting me because I am dying to have her as my girl.

After graduating from Uni, I never stopped seeing Effy. I will usually meet her in a pub and go for few drinks then have heavy make outs whilst dancing or anywhere that we are allowed to do it. Being with her is like… heaven. You know the feeling of being so euphoric. On the other side, I don't know if I mean anything to her. Sometimes, she'll act like a fucking girlfriend and worry about me to death and next thing I know, she's a stupid bitch who'll act as if she doesn't know me. I don't know what's wrong with her and mostly I don't know what's wrong with me that though she keeps on being hot and cold to me, I'm still so badly crazy in love with her.

'_Nai…' _

It occurs to me that my mind suddenly shifts its way to my best friend, Emily. She's the only person who can pronounce my nick so cute. I cannot hide my smile whenever I imagine her puppy face whilst calling me that.

'_Nai…'_

I don't know if I waited for her long enough for me to suffer auditory hallucination. I just busied myself occupying my thoughts about Effy and I don't know where the thought of Emily came from.

"Naomi!" I heard a husky voice letting a strong tone upon calling my name. I instantly realize that I am not imagining her calling me 'Nai', indeed, she is calling me because she is standing in front of me minutes ago whilst I kept on thinking about Effy. "Bloody hell, I was like waiting for you to look at me ages ago." Her hands resting on her waist.

I look at her and let out a small smile. "I am sorry Em." She took her seat, put her coffee and sandwich on the table and rolled her eyes on me. "I was thinking of something."

"I think you mean is, _someone_." She clutch and gulps from her coffee and display a somehow irritated look. She's crossing her left arm across her breast whilst holding the coffee on her right. I just seem to perceive that she looks extraordinary beautiful today. Nothing special in her outfit, really. Plain white shirt covered by a black cardigan, black skinny and a pair of low cut red converse plus she let her hair down, no half bun or bun at all. Her sexuality is pretty obvious by the way she dresses and it is extremely cute on her, she look so good. "What are you staring at?"

I shook my head upon hitting by reality that I am indeed drooling at her. How can I be so blind? But no, it shouldn't be happening. I won't allow it to happen. No.

"Jesus Christ. I was waiting for you here like almost an hour." I took my own cup of coffee and wander my gaze elsewhere. I don't want to look at her again. "You were exceedingly late."

She's nipping on her cup, she look so fucking adorable. What the fuck is wrong with me? Jesus! I thought I don't want to look at her and here I am, really, not looking at her just starting to stare at her again. "At least you have a lot of time thinking about _her _whilst waiting for me."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and our gaze met. Did I just see a small hint of jealousy in her brown eyes? But no, it's just a piece of my stupid mind's eye.

"Well, partly correct. Should I say thank you because you were so late and gave me time to think about her?" One of my best talents, sarcasm. She let out a soft chuckle and for the first time, I gave attention to it. Yes, I heard her laughing a lot but this one? It's different. Usually it will just go straight to my left ear and goes out from the right. That simple. But this time, that soft chuckle went through my ears and went down to my stomach making some weird somersaults. I felt so weird today. "You know I can still think about her every minute." I smirk at her and she just shook her head in skepticism.

"You're fucked up." She laughs. "I can't believe it. 'Naomi Campbell the greatest sarcastic bitch, suffering from loca de amor." She whacks her right hand against the table and shedding away some of the tears in her eyes with her free hand because of too much laughing. "Bloody fucking hell, Nai."

"What the fuck is so funny, Fitch?" this is so annoying!

"Oh. Nothing." She notices the looks I'm giving her. I'm seriously irritated. She sits properly after laughing with all her strength at me. She clears her throat and looks at me, now with a decent face. "Cook and well the rest of the gang, they're planning to spend their vacation in JJ's rest house, you know, the one with a vast farm and horses." I gaze at her firmly making sure that she's done embarrassing me. "I am serious, Nai."

"Okay, and so?" I darted my fork to the awaiting small part of my clubhouse sandwich. I met Emily here in the café to talk about Effy, not about some stupid get away.

Her expression turns into a big question mark. "We will go as well." I saw her pulling her iphone out and a small twitch marks on every end of her lips making my brows lined at the center of my forehead. She glances at me to let me know that she is waiting and listening to whatever I will say but shifted her gaze back to her mobile. Emily is not a phone or a message lover. She uses her phone for phone calls and emails only. Texting? Rare. But if it is really texting, it is only me or Katie, her twin sister, which she talks to over messages.

I pinch the bridge of my nose to keep my mind off from the thought of Emily talking to someone on her stupid mobile. _Don't fucking let your phone come near me Em, it will be divided to hundred pieces if I seize it._

"Nai?" I saw in my peripheral vision that she tossed her phone back to her pocket.

"Done?" I'm still pinching my nose without giving a care to look at her.

"Sorry? What?" she leans a little bit forward for elucidation.

"Nothing." I landed my eyes at her and exhibit a neutral response now. "I thought we're here to talk about Effy?" there it goes again. I see it in her eyes.

She blinks many times after she took her gaze away from mine. "Hmm yeah. That's why I'm telling you, we will go as well. Effy will be there." She smiles halfheartedly at me. "I got an idea on how you can let her spill those magic words you wanted to hear straight in front of your bitchy face." She's back with her old self; waggling her eyebrows up and down. And really? Bitchy face? Nice one Em.

I smile knowingly at her. "Fuck it."

Xoxox

Effy

"Freds, c'mon yeah? Don't be a fucking turtle man." I heard Cook shouting at the back whilst grabbing some of the heavy things we brought. The travel time was extremely tiring and it's almost nightfall, plus seeing the love birds having eye fuck session in front of my face made me a lot more nauseous.

"Shut the fuck up, Cook!" Freddie said chuckling. "C'mon inside." He runs as fast as he could to get in the door though he has a lot of things in his back and hands, heavy ones actually. I saw them entering one by one in the rest house whilst fooling and teasing each other.

I love my friends to bits; it's just that I am not a kind of person who can show it. I am not expressive in short. Being with them, it makes my insane mind go sane. I feel human when I'm with them.

"Eff." I halted from walking and my eyes voluntarily close when she uttered my name. The same pain she gave me the last time we saw each other in the pub is radiating back to my broken heart. I feel my upper limbs go numb because the most vital organ in my body covers up with soreness pumping it throughout my body to share the equal feeling in every pain receptors I have. I took a deep gasp and started walking again towards the rest house. I can still hear her foot steps behind me. No, I don't have any plans on talking to Naomi. I continued my pace when I felt a long slender hand grabs my wrist gently making me forcefully face her. "Please. We need to talk."

I still didn't say anything. I just look at her bluntly. I have no plans on throwing even just a single word at her. I roam my vision around upon seeing the place empty because our friends are already inside the rest house leaving me and Naomi alone outside.

"Please say something." Those blue ocean eyes are begging mine to talk to them even if my heart and mouth doesn't want to.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked frigidly. I crossed my arms across my chest sending signals to her that I am not ready to talk to her after what happened at the pub, after seeing her with her best friend, after breaking my heart million times and after loving her still though she's not mine.

I scoff and shook my head after minutes had passed and still, she didn't say any answer to me. "This is all non-sense." I was right all along, what we have is pointless and not worth fighting for. Because basing on what she have in her face as a reaction? She's not fully with me.

I spun around and decided to stroll my way inside the house to have a good rest after the strenuous travel we had just to get here and relax. I deserve to rest my mind and enjoy the vacation here in JJ's family rest house despite of having major heartbreaks all over again because of her. I heard her footsteps following me and without any warning, she grabs my wrist again, forcefully turned me to face her and crashed her lips against mine. You know what's the worst part? Hating her and kissing her back at the same time.

All the things around us turned black as I close my eyes and let myself died to the feeling of momentary love from Naomi. Just for this night.

Xoxoxox

**so… this chapter is? **

**Go easy on me guys. I know there are a lot of errors here and it's all mine. :D I'll try to make it better. Don't forget to say something on the small box below. ;) thanks.**


End file.
